1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an external device, and an image processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing system having a body-insertable apparatus having imaging means, an external device, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for observing the inside of a subject such as a human being or an animal include a tube-type endoscope and a capsule-type endoscope (hereinbelow, simply called a capsule endoscope). The tube-type endoscope includes an electronic endoscope whose tip is provided with a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) sensor and a fiber scope in which a bundle of optical fibers is inserted in a tube, and obtains images of the inside of a subject by inserting the tube from the mouse, the anus, or the like of the subject. On the other hand, the capsule endoscope has a size that a human, an animal, or the like can swallow the capsule endoscope. For example, the capsule endoscope is introduced orally to the inside of a subject and periodically captures images of the inside of the subject. The images of the inside of the subject captured are transmitted as wireless signals to an external receiving device. The observer individually or continuously reproduces a plurality of images obtained by the tube-type endoscope or the capsule endoscope and observes the images, thereby diagnosing the inside of the subject.